Still Love
by yaoiqueen2010
Summary: The story of how a prince fell in love with a servant. Yaoi, future Mpreg,Rape don't like don't read! SasuNeji
1. Chapter 1

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 1

Sasuke wondered through the halls of his kingdom until.

"Sasuke get in here." The voice of his father yelled booming through the building. Sasuke sighed before walking to where the voice had came from.

"What is it father?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku turned to face his youngest son.

"Sasuke this is the new servant." Fugaku said

"And?" Sasuke said losing his patients as he looked the servant over. 'Such a beautiful girl she is' Sasuke thought.

"And nothing boy." Fugaku said before turning to the servant. "Introduce yourself boy." He said and the servant nodded.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji." Neji said with a bowing.

'It's a boy.' Sasuke thought. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said and smirked at him causing Neji to blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Neji said smiling at him then turning to Fugaku. "Shall I get started sir?" Neji asked with a small smile.

"Yes you can get started hm clean every room expect the one on the second floor." Fugaku said and walked away. Neji looked confused.

"It has a do not enter sign." Sasuke said. Neji nodded to him before getting to work.

'What's a Hyuuga doing here I thought they were a rich family.' Sasuke thought before retreating to his room.

________________________________________________________________________

A knock on the door woke Sasuke up and he fell off the bed.

"C-come in." Sasuke said with a yarn quickly standing up. Neji open the door and noticed Sasuke's tired face. "Oh…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you sir." Neji said bowing to him. "Please forgive me I didn't know you were asleep." Neji finished.

"It's ok Neji." Sasuke said.

"So um do you want this room cleaned?" Neji asked.

"No but I do want something." Sasuke replied. Neji cocked his head.

"Ah and what might that be sir." Neji asked confused

"Sit with me tell me about yourself." Sasuke said. Neji nodded and sat with him.

'I hope he doesn't ask anything personal.' Neji thought. "So what is it you want to know sir?" Neji asked him.

"First of all stop calling me sir." Sasuke ordered him.

"What should I call you then master or something." Neji said.

"Just call me Sasuke Neji." Sasuke said. Neji nodded slowly.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Neji asked.

"How about you tell me why you are working here."

"…M-my…uncle." Neji replied.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well he...he...um"

___________________________

Want to find out what happens next then please review. =) Do you like it so far or hate it I will update if I get 1 good review. Thanks for reading! ( Sorry for the shortness the next chapter will be longer!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**I asked for 1 review and got 4 thanks for the reviews everybody!**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Hanai-kun: Well I like when Sasuke's parents are alive. I also LOVE Mpreg! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Dragon77: Lucky I always keep my promises or at least try to! Thanks for reviewing**_

_**xxasianicexx: I think you have a pretty good idea of what Hiashi did! You'll find out soon. Appreciate the review!**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Are you a mind reader or something? Lol! You'll see what I do soon! Thanks for reading & reviewing!**_

_**_______________________________________________**_

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 2

Story start:

"Go on Neji." Sasuke said.

"Well I ran away and I rather not say the reason." Neji said he really didn't want to remember what had happened now or ever. Sasuke nodded if Neji didn't want to talk he would just find out later.

"So anything else you want to know?" Neji asked

"Hmm how about you tell me your age, birthday and you know." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm 17 and my birthday is July 3. Neji said. Then he looked at Sasuke confused. "Why do you want to know all this stuff anyway?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know just wanted to get to know you is it a problem?" Sasuke asked him Neji shook his head. "It's not a problem but um…forget it I guess I should get back to work." Neji said. Sasuke nodded to him and Neji turned taking his leave getting back to work. As he left Sasuke stared at his ass almost drooling 'Damn nice ass.. wait I'm not gay…am I' Sasuke thought to himself but a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Sasuke sighed.

"Come in." He said and the door opened revealing his brother Itachi.

"Sasuke" Itachi said bowing as he entered.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smirked.

"Did you see that servant…I believe his name is Neji." Itachi said. "He's got some looks huh.." Itachi said. Sasuke turned to him.

"I must admit he is pretty hot." Sasuke said grinning to himself.

"Isn't it strange though for a Hyuuga to be here?" Itachi questioned. "

"Yeah very." Sasuke replied. "He said he ran away but won't tell me the reason." He finished.

"I see…hmm well maybe something bad happened to him and he's not ready to talk about it." Itachi said sounding a bit concerned for Neji.

"Yeah but what Itachi." Sasuke asked looking at Itachi.

"I don't know maybe abuse, or rape, lots of things could of happen to him." Itachi answered.

"I feel kind of sorry for him now." Sasuke said. After a moment of silence Itachi spoke.

"Oh yeah mom said tell you come down for dinner." Itachi said and stood. Sasuke nodded before following him out the room into the dinning room.

________________________________________________________________________

Once they arrived in the kitchen they noticed how clean it was.

"Damn the boy can clean!" Itachi stated taking his seat and Sasuke followed his example sitting next to him. Mikoto turned to them. "So you decided to join us for dinner." She said smiling.

"It's about time you were up there for ten minutes." Fugaku said angry. (what's new lol)

"We lost track of time." Sasuke snapped at his father. He turned when he heard Neji walk in.

"Enjoy you meal your majesties." Neji said bowing to them before placing plates on the table. Sasuke looked him over. He looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept for days. Where did his father find this kid and why didn't he notice earlier?

"Sir!" Neji addressed Fugaku who faced him. "All the rooms are clean." He said. Fugaku nodded

"Perfect Neji perfect." He said. Neji nodded to him.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do." He asked.

"No nothing else for now." Fugaku said. Neji nodded bowing once more before leaving. Once he left dinner begin.

'Maybe I can ask dad where he found the servant…hmm but he'll probably snap at me guess I'll just ask Neji.' Sasuke thought as he finished his meal. Once done he kindly asked to be excused and left to his room seeing Neji on the way. He took hold of the boys wrist and pull him with him. Neji allowed himself to be dragged by Sasuke hoping Sasuke didn't want what he thought. Once they stopped they where in Sasuke's room.

"Do you need something sir…I mean Sasuke." Neji asked quietly.

"Yeah I do you never finished answering my questions." Sasuke said sitting in his chair. Neji frowned at him. "Well what are the questions." Neji asked still whispering.

"Where did my father find you tell me your story?" Sasuke asked not facing Neji. Neji sighed.

"Well I lived with my uncle since my parents died…I lived with until about a month ago….a-and h-he did some things….." Neji said before stopping taking a deep breath before continuing. " He did these things for ten years…then I r-ran away and y-your…father f-found me…on the streets and told me that I-if I.. worked for him he w-would pay…pay me and I c-could…buy a house." He finished. 'What the hell did his uncle do to him' Sasuke thought confused.

"Neji what happened to you why did you run away?" Sasuke asked. Neji frowned at him.

"Sorry Sasuke but I can't tell you that." Neji mumbled to him looking down.

"I order you to tell me now!" Sasuke said.

"No if you want to punish me do it but I refuse to tell you." Neji said.

"Neji…I.." Sasuke said feeling guilty. Neji thought he was going to punish him. What happened in this boy's pass.

"Well aren't you going hit me or something… your allow to I am the servant." Neji whispered.

"No I wouldn't hit you Neji I'm not some evil bastard like my father I have a heart." Sasuke said. Neji nodded to him standing. "Sorry but I must go now Sir please forgive me for this." Neji said. Sasuke nodded shooing him off. Once Neji was gone he heard the footstep of his brother.

"So what did you find out Sasuke." Itachi asked. Sasuke turned to him.

"Well I guess you were right when you said he was probably abused or something." Sasuke said.

"Oh and why do you say that?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed before telling his brother about what Neji had said and how he reacted when he had order the boy. Itachi nodded.

"Sasuke I think something bad might of happened to Neji as I said before and he just isn't ready to tell us what." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded.

"I guess your right but he should tell somebody right Itachi." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded.

"He should it's not healthy to keep your feeling in stuff bottled in but I'm sure he'll tell someone when he is ready." Itachi said before standing and leaving to his room. When he left Sasuke laid down and fell asleep dreaming of Neji.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it or not? Please review!!!:)

I will update if you do.(sorry I took so long to update but I am stuck babysitting alot! XP)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone here's the next chappy just for you!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Cole-Hyuuga: I'm so glad u like it!!! Thanks 4 the review heres da next chapter!**

**Dragon77: Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**AppleLollipop-Chan:Neji's Azz sure does belong to Sasuke! Here's da update!**

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke woke to the sound of shattering glass. Eyes snapped open and he jumping up. It wasn't even morning yet. Then he heard the sound of someone being hit as his father's voice entered the picture. "Stupid servant!" He yell hitting the person again.

"I apologize sir please forgive me." A voice that belonged to Neji said.

"I don't pay you to break stuff." Fugaku snapped at Neji.

"Please sir I…I didn't mean to b-break it!" Neji said. Then the voice of Mikoto entered.

"Fugaku it was an accident forgive the boy and let it be!" She said almost begging.

"The boy must be punished! He broke fine china!" Fugaku said pulling Neji up by his collar.

"Father!" Sasuke yelled. "That's enough!" He finished. Fugaku glared at him before dropping Neji to the floor. "Your lucky this time boy." Fugaku said to Neji before walking away.

"I'm sorry about my husband Neji." She said. Neji nodded and her and she turned and walked after Fugaku. Once they were gone Sasuke turned to Neji.

"Are you ok? What the fuck happened?" Sasuke asked concerned. Neji gave his a weak smile.

"Nothing happened Sasuke just forget it. He replied. Sasuke frown grabbing his shoulders causing him to flinch. "Something did happen! I let you slide with everything else but tell me this! I'm the prince you're the servant you have to listen! It's not like I'm saying you have to tell me every detail in your life." Sasuke yelled upset. Neji turned to him. He was right and how could he resist those beautiful black eyes, that muscular body, he couldn't stop himself from blushing he just hoped Sasuke didn't notice it. "I broke a dish your father got mad and started hitting me and yelling at me. It doesn't matter though since I'm use to it." Neji said standing. "Other people hit you Neji?" Sasuke asked and follow Neji as he started walking. "Yes you majesty other people hit me." Neji said to him as he got a broom and started cleaning up the glass on the floor. Until Sasuke grabbed him and looked him in the eyes serious. 'Sasuke looks so hot I wouldn't mind letting him…NO NEJI bad thoughts' Neji thought. " What is it now sir." Neji asked as he tried to stay focus on Sasuke's face instead of his body. "Neji do you like being hit or something." Sasuke asked. Neji looked away from him. "Do you like being hit?" Sasuke repeated. Neji shook his head. "No I don't like being hit! I'm just use to it because I use to be hit a lot." Neji said why does this guy keep asking him questions.

"Fine. Well are you tired? You can sleep in my bed." Sasuke said and Neji blushed his body turning red. "With y-you?!" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head laughing a little. "No I can sleep on the floor or something." He said. "But you're the prince I'll take the floor your majesty!" Neji said bowing. "Just come on Neji I have a futon you can sleep on." Sasuke said gesturing Neji to follow which he did. Once in the room he set up the futon. "Here you go Neji." He said. " Thank you I appreciate this sir! Your very kind Sasuke." Neji said. "Hehe not to everyone. But thanks." He mumbled but Neji didn't hear him. Sasuke got in his bed watching Neji who fell asleep immediately. 'Damn he even looks hot when he sleeps!' Sasuke thought to himself as he kept watching Neji.

________________________________________________________________________

The next time Sasuke woke it was 7am and noticed Neji was gone. He got up groaning and heading to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Once done he walked to the dinning room servants and maids greeting him along the way. Once in the room he sat next to Itachi.

"Itachi we need to talk." He said and Itachi nodded. He knew it would probably be about Neji but, why did Sasuke take so much interest in the boy. He was no different from the other servants the only thing was he was beautiful. 'I think Sasuke has a crush.' He thought inwardly smirking as he continued eating his meal. "Don't you have school today Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't remind me." He said as he started eating now too. "This Neji can cook, clean, what can he not do!?" Itachi said as he finished his meal. After breakfast Sasuke got ready for school. "I'll talk to you after school." He said to Itachi before leaving the house. Itachi smirked. Now he was going to find out about this Neji kid.

________________________________________________________________________

**I apologize for the shortness I will upload another chapter today to make up for it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I said I would write another chapter so here you go readers!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Cole-Hyuuga: Thanks 4 reading N 4 da review here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

Still love

Chapter 4

Story start:

Itachi walking to the upstairs he knew Neji was up there. He notice his father's private room was open but, his father was gone and never left that door unlock. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. Neji jumped startled. "Oh it's just you sir." Neji said quickly dropping the papers in his hands and standing.

"What do you think your doing in here?!" Itachi snapped at him. Neji flinched before answering. "The door was opened and I…" He trailed of noticing Itachi's cold glare. "Sorry sir! Please forgive me!" Neji begged. Itachi looked at him as if thinking although he wasn't. Already knowing his plan. "Hmm I guess I can let it slide if you answer a few questions." Itachi said. Neji nodded leaving out the room locking the door and placing the key under the key back in Fugaku's chair. Before following Itachi to his room. They both took a seat on the bed neither looking at each other. " First question where did you find that key. Oh and you must answer truthfully. " Itachi said. "Well it was under King Fugaku's seat cushion." Neji answer. Itachi nodded.

"Why were you in father's room?" Itachi asked. Neji frowned he really didn't know why but when he saw the door was open he just walked in as if something was calling him. "I don't know…Sorry." Neji whispered looking down. 'Guess it's better not to ask anything about his past right now." Itachi thought. "What do you think of my brother?" He asked. Neji blushed at the mention of Sasuke. "He's nice I guess." Neji replied not looking Itachi in the eye.

"Do you like him?" Itachi asked. Neji shook his head.

"No I mean I just met him. He nice and whatever but I don't even know him." Neji said. He barely knew Sasuke but every time he was around him he felt sick and he kept having these naughty thoughts. "Fair enough. You can go. I won't tell my father where you were today." Itachi said he could tell Neji like Sasuke or something. Neji nodded to him bowing and leaving the room to finish his work. 'Damn it why did he have to ask about Sasuke?' Neji thought as he started cleaning.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke got home and slammed the door open. "Let me take you coat sir." A servant said. "Would you like me to carry your stuff to your room?" Said another. "No leave me alone!" He yelled pissed off. All the servants retreated. "I take it you had a bad day at school today." Itachi said reading a book. Sasuke turned to him. "It was horrible god damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

"I see want to tell me what happened." Itachi asked him standing placing his book down and walking to the living room. Sasuke followed. They passed Neji along the way. Sasuke stopped for a second admiring his body. Before following again. Once they got to the living room they took a seat on the couch. "So what happened?" Itachi asked.

"God Itachi…I don't know how to explain…I can't do this." Sasuke said.

"It's ok Sasuke I just want you to feel better." Itachi said. There was silence for a while until Sasuke broke it. "Itachi what do you do when you like someone?" He asked suddenly.

"Well I would tell them cause there's a chance that person likes you back." Itachi answered.

"Well then why don't you tell Deidara?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"That's not funny Sasuke." Itachi said defending himself as Sasuke laughed. "I take it your feeling better now." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah thanks to you Itachi." He said.

"So who do you like Sasuke?" Itachi asked even though he already knew.

"Neji." Sasuke answer. "I like Neji." He repeated louder not knowing that Neji heard him.

"I see." Itachi said to him nodding. "Sasuke I think he may like you too." Itachi said.

"R-really…how do I tell him….oh god Itachi I can't be gay…. If dad finds out he'll kill me. What do I do Itachi? Every time I'm around Neji I feel weird and it doesn't help that he's so hot!" Sasuke said. "Well Sasuke just follow you heart. If you like Neji pull him aside and tell him. You may just think he is attractive. But, if you think you really like him be friendly and give him opportunities to speak with you maybe ask him on a date." Itachi said standing. "Wait how do I-?" Sasuke said. Itachi turned back to him. "Just follow your heart Sasuke." He said before leaving Sasuke alone in the room to think. Neji hid as he heard Itachi coming. Sasuke like him. Oh well he should just let it rest. He wasn't ready for love anyway. He started cooking dinner but the whole time there was only one thing on his mind….Sasuke.

________________________________________________________________________

**The end….lol just kidding! =)**

**Well there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it review and I will update as soon as possible! Itachi was the main character of this chapter. Yay go Itachi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter coming at you! Enjoy!**

**Review replies:**

**Dragon77: Here's the update!**

**Cole-Hyuuga: I know it is epic!=D Thanks for da review!**

**AppleLollipop-chan: I'm glad you like it! I really thought it sucked eggs! =) thanks for reading**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Still love**

**Chapter 5**

**Story start:**

"Dinner is served! Please enjoy!" Neji said placing plates on the table and bowing. Sasuke immediately started eating. "This is delicious!" Sasuke exclaimed to Neji.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it sir!" Neji said hiding a blush. Sasuke nodded to him. "Well I shall take my leave I guess." Neji said bowing again as looking at the family he caught Sasuke giving him a look that clearly said they Neji to talk. Fugaku nodded to him and he left. 'Oh god I can't even look at Sasuke with out turning red!' He thought walking to the bathroom and wetting his face. "Pull your self together Neji! You just met the guy plus love is a weakness!" Neji told himself. "Actually it's not a weakness." A voice said making Neji jump. He turned and saw Itachi. " Excuse me sir?!" Neji asked looking up at Itachi.

"Love is an extremely powerful emotion! Not a weakness!" Itachi told him.

"It's a weakness if your not ready for love sir." Neji said.

"The name is Itachi. Neji its a strength. Why do you think it's a weakness?" Itachi asked him as they left the bathroom and heading to his room sitting on the bed.

"I believe it is when it gets over you…because you wont think straight no more. All you'd think about is love love love…you wouldn't give a damn about anything else except for love. Its like an obsession you take away your own happiness and ignore your wants...and then the one you 'love' doesn't even stay with you." Neji stated Itachi nodded.

"That's true but, not all relation ships are like that." He said.

"There's always a possibility and…" Neji said before stopping himself.

"And go on." Itachi urged. Neji looked down at the floor.

"And…they might not like you back." He finished.

"Oh…who do you like Neji?" Itachi asked and Neji looked back at him sighing.

"Y-your brother…but, I can't love him!" Neji said. Itachi sighed looking Neji in the eyes and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you afraid of love?" Itachi asked.

"No no where do you get that idea why would I be afraid of love!?" Neji said. 'It's not fear of love but of loss.' Neji thought.

"What are you scared of?" Itachi asked.

"That's none of your business!" Neji yelled causing Itachi to look shocked. He quickly covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry for trying to help you then." Itachi said looking angry. Neji looked down feeling guilty now. "Sorry." He whispered. "I didn't meant to really I j-just…I'm confused people keep asking me questions. Please forgive me." Neji said bowing his head.

"It's fine I get it." Itachi said standing he left the room Neji sighed. 'Great move Neji' He thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Neji woke up in a bed under some covers and comfortable." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Where am I." He asked after noticing Itachi and Sasuke. "My room you fell asleep on my bed." Itachi said.

"Oh sorry…" Neji said standing Sasuke gave him a look.

"Stop apologizing. We never had our talk either." Sasuke said.

"Ok we can talk now if you want and I can't help it."

"I would like to talk now. Itachi will you excuse us?" Itachi nodded. "No problem Sasuke."

"Come Neji." Sasuke said and Neji looked at him before following. They arrived in Sasuke's room. "I…" They said at the same time.

"You go first." Neji said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No you go first." He said back. Neji nodded taking a deep breath in.

"I really like you Sasuke." He said to Sasuke.

"Oh well…I really like you too." Sasuke said back.

" Well the thing is I think the word is not like." Neji muttered.

"Then what is the word?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but I think it's more then like." Neji muttered some more. "

"Well thanks for liking me." Sasuke said looking a bit upset.

"Are you angry Sasuke." Neji asked.

"No." Sasuke snapped at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No…can you leave?" Sasuke asked turning away from Neji.

"I guess…I just wanted to tell you I…t-think I'm falling in love with you." Neji whispered.

"Wait….what did you just say?

__________________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think was it good? Review please for the next update!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Rape in this Chapter!!! You been warned if you don't like turn away from this story!!!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Cole-Hyuuga: Thanks 4 da review hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Dragon77: I hope this chapter is good I try hard to please my readers!**

**AppleLollipop-Chan: This ones even long but slightly hope you like it though! =)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone =)**

________________________________________________________________________

I am re-updating to correct my mistakes so you don't have to read nothing really changed.

Still Love Chapter 6

Story start:

"I….ok so I have been wanting to tell you this for a little while but I…didn't have the guts to say it because I didn't know if u would freak out but if you don't feel the same way I understand but I…I just need to get this o-off my c-chest.... I think I'm in love with you.....I know that u probably don't…f-fell the same way…I mean w-we just met." Neji said softly. Sasuke looked at him shocked. "Oh…I didn't know you felt that…w-way." Sasuke said. Neji frown did Sasuke even like him or did he just ruin everything? He did just blurt out, 'I **love** you!' which probably made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. He stood looking down and walking to the door once again. "Wait…Neji I…really really really like you but your right….we did just meet but, I guest love is like that." Sasuke said pulling him back to the bed. "You r-really like m-me…but how c-can you like a servant you're a prince…and I well I am just a low life…." Neji muttered the last words so Sasuke couldn't hear it. "I don't know why Neji but I like you! It's like love at first site. I guess when I met you made my stomach feel butterflies and every time you walks into the room you brightens my day. When you smiles its like nothing else I would rather look at….I've never felt this way before." Sasuke admitted. "Sasuke I…you…we can't l-like each other." Neji said just above a whisper.

"Why not? Your really pretty Neji." Sasuke said.

"Well…I….how can y-you like…a s-slut?" Neji muttered.

"A…a s-slut…Neji who called you a slut?" Sasuke asked confuse was he missing something.

"Just…forget I said anything." Neji said.

"Come on Neji just tell me. You can't keep it to yourself forever." Sasuke said grabbing Neji's face and looking him in the eyes. Neji looked at him and was silent for a while before nodding.

"I'm going to tell you but promise you…you won't h-hate me." Neji said still looking Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke nodded letting go of Neji's face. Neji let out a sigh laying back on Sasuke's bed and taking a deep breath. "Ok…here it goes….My father…he died when I was 4 in place of my uncle who was his twin brother…two years later when I was um…6 my uncle started locking me in this dark room and let me out once in a while…then one day…

________________________________________________________________________

_**~~~~Flash back~~~~**_

Neji sat in this dark room he was so hungry but that didn't compare to how scared he was. He tried to desperately remember what he had done wrong that got him locked in here but, he remembered nothing of the sort. All he could remember was being shoved in this room. He sat there quietly thinking of his father. A shining light pulled him out his thoughts. He turned seeing his uncle and three men. "Uncle I-" He started. Hiashi walked up to him.

"Stand!" He order grabbing a fist full of Neji's hair. Neji complied and did what he was told. "Uncle?" He questioned. "Shh hush Neji don't say a word." Hiashi said releasing the boy.

"I need you to perform a task for me." Hiashi said. Neji looked at him confuse but nodded.

"This man…I would like you to help this man out. If you do I will let you out of this room." Hiashi said looking down at the 6 year old standing before him with a evil smile. Neji looked a up at him a bit scare.

"O-ok sir…" Neji said. "Good boy!" Hiashi said taking his hand and leading him to a different room. He released Neji's hand and turn on the light. "Now lay on the bed and take off your clothes." Hiashi ordered. Neji frown. "W-why?" Neji asked.

"You want to help these men right or do you want to go back to the room? Strip!" Hiashi said. Neji slowly took off his clothes not wanting to go back into that dark scary room. Now was a time he really wanted his father. He finished taking off the last of his clothes and then laid on the bed. The man licked their lips and tried to take a step but Hiashi put his hand out. "You pay me first." Hiashi snapped not letting him by. "Oh yes here you go." The man said throwing a bag of cash to him which had 4000000 yen(42,196 us dollars) in it. Hiashi caught it and nodded satisfied letting the man go. "You got 2 hours have fun. Neji do as he says or you will be punished." Hiashi said leaving the room. "Uncle Un-" Neji called but was cut off he froze as a pair of lips touched his. He tried to push the man and earned his hair being pulled as the man stuck his tongue in the young Hyuuga's mouth. Their tongue's tangled together and the man smirked into the kiss. Neji didn't know what to do so him bit down on the man's tongue causing him to pull back. "What do you think your doing boy." The man snapped and hit him.

"I didn't want you to kiss me. I don't love you!" Neji yelled feeling a bit sick.

"That's too bad kid! I paid good money for this remember what Hiashi said." The man said un-doing his pants and pulling out his hard erected cock.

"Open your mouth boy!" He said. Neji did not wanting to be punished by Hiashi and the man stuck his cock into his mouth causing him to gag. Neji whimpered trying to pull away hating the taste of the object in his mouth. "Your such a good boy aren't you." The man moan out stroking Neji's hair as Neji's tongue poked the slit of his penis.

"Shit too soon." He said before coming in Neji's mouth. Neji had no choice but to shallow it. The man started stroking himself until his cock came to attention again then he lifted Neji up over him and impaled him. Neji screamed out. His nails digging into the man's back.

"I…It h-hurts…stop stop it please." Neji cried out. The pain he was feeling was incredible. The man ignored his cries and pushed on going deeper and rougher hitting a spot in Neji the caused him to moan. "You like that don't you?!" He said pounding into Neji harder. Blood soon started to trickle down Neji's legs making the task easier. After a few more thrust the man came spilling his seed into the boy before pulling out.

"You were such a good boy." He said getting dress and leaving the room. Neji curled up in a ball sobbing and crying. "Father why did this have to happen?" He asked bed didn't get a answer.

________________________________________________________________________

_**~~~~Flashback over~~~~~**_

"He…He sold you Neji." Sasuke said shock. Neji nodded slowly holding back tears.

"Yeah but I wasn't done yet." He whispered out. Sasuke looked at him there was more. What else did this Hiashi guy do to him.

"Ok this continued for seven years then Hiashi decide that….


	7. Chapter 7

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Cole-Hyuuga: I love fics that Neji get raped in…There aren't many good ones. Also feel free to correct me, I helps me make the fic better for you.**

**AppleLollipop-chan: Sorry about the cliffhanger I just really wanted to do that. **

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: I hate Hiashi too so that makes 2 of us lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone here is the next chapter! Enjoy! =)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 7

_Story start:_

"Hiashi…decided to use me himself." Neji said softly while biting his lip and shaking his head to prevent tears from falling as he remembered what happened.

________________________________________________________________________

_**~~~~2nd**__** Flashback~~~~**_

Neji sat up wincing after his customer left.

"Neji!" Call a very familiar voice. "Yes Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked politely standing with a bow. Hiashi looked down at the boy and smiled. "Neji I ask a favor of you." Hiashi said now smirking.

"May I…May I ask what it is sir?" Neji asked fear growing inside him.

"I have notice how many customers you get everyday." Hiashi said still smirking.

"Yes Hiashi-sama I do get many….but, how may I help I thought work was from 8:45 until 6:15.…a-am I w-wrong sir?" Neji swallowed waiting for the reply.

"Yes it is you are correct. I been noticing how much the customer adore you and I wanted to see just how good you are myself." Hiashi said unbuttoning his pants.

"E-Excuse me H-Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked as he was pushed to the bed.

"Neji if you are good as they say I won't let them have you anymore. Just let me do this…" Hiashi said kissing and licking on Neji neck.

"Your such a beautiful little slut…" Hiashi panted out putting lubricate on his fingers before sticking two into Neji whimper. Hiashi smile started scissoring his fingers before leaning down and kissing Neji, licking over his lips asking for entrance which Neji granted. Neji let out a yelp as Hiashi stuck a third finger into him hitting a spot that made him see stars. Neji let out a soft moan. "Ah….H-Hiashi-sama." Neji moan as Hiashi hit that spot again over and over. Hiashi pulled out his fingers grabbing Neji's hair and pulling him toward his cock. "Suck on me Neji taste me." Hiashi ordered and Neji quickly complied doing as told sucking and licking on Hiashi's hard cock.

"Neji…ah…Y-yes more g-give me more…hn...y-your so fucking good with y-your mouth." Hiashi panted out the let out a low moan. Neji continued sucking on Hiashi working his tongue up and down the length. "Yes god yes Neji…I-I'm hn…I'm c-coming." Hiashi warned before shooting his seed into Neji's mouth. Neji forced the clear liquid down his throat as Hiashi pulled his cock out his mouth stroking himself until he became once again hard. He positioned himself at Neji's entrance. "D-don't scream." Hiashi said before pushing in. Neji did scream digging his nails into Hiashi's shoulders.

"Hiashi-sama….I…I-it hurts please s-stop." Neji whimpered as Hiashi pulled out and slammed back in thrusting into him making him scream.

"Ugh y-your so f-fucking tight. This is s-so enjoyable!" Hiashi said thrusting even more now hitting Neji's prostate. Neji moan as a flash of pleasure when through him. Every time Hiashi would move he now felt pleasure but, the pain was still there even though the pleasure was over riding it. "Oh…o-oh god N-neji." Hiashi moaned out going deeper now stroking Neji's cock with the thrust. '_This is wrong so wrong but, it feels so good_.' Neji thought as Hiashi went deeper making him moan. Neji gasped as he felt himself reach his limit and he had his release. Feeling Neji tighten around him made Hiashi come right after Neji filling him up. Hiashi pulled out looking down at his panting whore. "Well Neji you are now my sex toy. I won't let anyone else have you." Hiashi said dressing and leaving Neji alone and confused and in pain.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**~~~~Flashback over~~~~**_

"Finally I decided to run away. He is probably looking for me while we speak." Neji said now crying he looked up surprised to find Sasuke had hugged him. After a few minutes Neji grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him. Neji finally broke the kiss realizing what he was doing."Neji?" Sasuke questioned. Neji quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry!" Neji said not facing Sasuke. How could he be so stupid to just…just kiss Sasuke like that. "I got to go I'll talk to you later ok…" Neji said standing and rushing out the room. Sasuke just stared at the door confused why did Neji kiss him?

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Mikoto come on we haven't done this in 2 months." Fugaku said trying to strip his wife.

"No why can't you just let me have my space I really don't want sex." Mikoto said losing her temper. Fugaku now stood from the bed.

"Why can't we have sex it's been so long I really need this." Fugaku said.

"No! What part of No don't you understand? I don't want it right now!" Mikoto said.

"You never want it but, fine!" Fugaku yelled now heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mikoto said.

"Out!" Fugaku snapped leaving the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Neji turned around and looked into the face of Fugaku bottle of beer in his hand. "Oh hello sir I finished all the rooms I should go start dinner now." Neji said with a bow. "Sir excuse me may I get by your majesty."

Fugaku grabbed Neji's wrist dropping the bottle. Neji winced and tried to pull away. "S-sir…what a-are you doing." Neji whimpered as the firm grip on his wrist tightened.

"Shh now young servant come with me." Fugaku said finally speaking. Neji nodded not daring to talk. Neji kept quiet as he followed Fugaku out the house and in a small shed like place. Fugaku shut the door and turned to Neji. The only thing Neji notice in the room was a bed and a lamp. "W-what is the m-meaning of this?" Neji asked. Fugaku smirked pushing Neji to the bed. "Stop this!" Neji said frightened. Fugaku ignored him licking over his neck before kissing him on the lips trying to gain entrance.

"Why…w-why are y-you doing this? Aren't you married?" Neji asked struggling to get away."Yes I am but, Mikoto refuses to ever have sex with me." Fugaku said undoing his pants.

"Why don't you try saying, I love you. You're gorgeous. Instead of I really want to shag your brains out then go on from there. Raping me won't help you'll just cheat on your wife." Neji said and Fugaku suddenly stop.

"I never told Mikoto I love her. Never since we've been married." Fugaku said standing and letting Neji stand. "Then tell her, let her know you still feel like you use to, show her you love her, you want and need her." Neji urged. Fugaku nodded leading Neji out the shed and back to the house where Neji started dinner. He would not tell anyone what just happened. Fugaku was drunk after all but, he was also a king he had no right to struggle against him did he? Neji was too tired and confused about everything in his life so he just made the dinner thinking his life over from when his father died to now.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well what do you think? Like it Hate it? Review it makes me want to write more!**

**P.S. I will update _Change the World for You_ soon maybe today be i'm kinda stuck! (lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: I know! It's like they hate their own children. When the uchiha's died I thought poor Mikoto but, oh well when Fugaku died. :p**

**AppleLollipop-chan: I know I like HiashixNeji a bit but, not so much I'm not a huge fan of incest. (But, it is sooo hot) XD**

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 8

_Story start:_

Sasuke walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water before noticing Neji. A tear rolling down his cheek. Why was Neji, his Neji crying? Wait, rewind why is he suddenly thinking Neji is his? Neji is not his, he's just a servant, the most beautiful servant they got. His beautiful chestnut hair that went down to his hips, his beautiful eyes that reminded Sasuke of the moon, his great feminine body and round ass. Sasuke slowly walked up to him it seem Neji didn't notice him. "…Neji?" He called while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked. Neji quickly wiped his tears away before facing Sasuke with a slight smile.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Neji said keeping his voice strong.

"You…never mind…so Neji um why don't you sleep in my room tonight."

"Well I was planning on going home but, I guess that will be fine…." Neji said blushing a bit. He turned around and started working on the dinner again.

"So Sasuke you know a lot about me now so tell me about yourself." Neji said. Sasuke didn't answer he stared at Neji ass practically drooling. "Sasuke…" Neji called looking back and turning quickly catching where Sasuke's gaze was. Sasuke quickly look up. Shit Neji had caught him staring. "Um….what were you saying." Sasuke said looking at his beautiful Neji who was now as red as a cherry. Wait 'his' Neji what is with the his Neji.

"Oh….I-I said tell m-me about yourself." Neji said a bit above a whisper.

"Well nothing much to know….I don't really have any hobbies, I have a few friends, and hate my school. I also play basketball sometimes and my guitar." Sasuke said. "That's about it." He added quickly.

"Are you close to your family?" Neji asked sounding a bit interested.

"Kinda with my brother and my mom. I don't really like my dad. My relation with my mom is also awkward. I mean we barely ever talk." Sasuke said now frowning. "So what are your hobbies got any?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"Well I sing, dance and skate whenever I have the chance. I use to play the piano. It's been a while since a did any. I don't ever have time." Neji said now chopping some tomatoes.

"Here let me help you with this cooking." Sasuke said. Neji nodded to him with a smile.

"Ok can you just crack the eggs." Neji asked and Sasuke nodded doing as asked.

"Done so what are you making?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomato fried rice with mushrooms, chicken, egg and green bell pepper….oh and some onigiri and cheese bread." Neji said still smiling as he now chopped the chicken.

"Sounds good." Sasuke said and smiled back. Neji started on the fried rice. Neither of the noticed Mikoto walk into the kitchen. Then slowly leave. She had a smile on her face it had been so long since Sasuke had smiled. She knew her sons were both gay and unlike Fugaku had no problem with it. She smiled even more as she watch her son and Neji cook and laugh together. Hearing Sasuke's laughter brought her back to a time when he was younger. He was 8 helping her cook and by time they were done the kitchen became a big mess. She laughed at the memory heading back upstairs wondering what was wrong with her husband. Was it the real

Fugaku? He had never told her since he loved her except maybe when they were younger. So why now? That question was stuck in her head as she made her way up to her room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Man this is great Neji!" Itachi said to the blushing servant. "You made this all?" Itachi asked staring at the food.

"I had some help." Neji said softly nodding toward Sasuke.

"Oh. I see." Itachi said smirking toward Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Itachi confused. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but, Neji beat him to it.

"Why are you smirking sir?" Neji asked confused as well.

"It's nothing." Itachi said offering Neji a small smile. Neji smile back making Sasuke's feel a bit sick. He didn't want Neji smiling at his brother he wanted Neji to smile at him. Though Sasuke didn't like it Neji continued to smile his innocent adorable smile as he laughed about something that Sasuke wasn't listening to.

"Oh my…this looks great!" Mikoto said and Sasuke looked over to her he didn't even notice his parents arrival.

"Thank you I hope you all enjoy it." Neji said with a bow.

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Fugaku asked a grin decorating his face.

"Well….I love to but, no thanks….it would be kind of awkward." Neji muttered not making eye contact.

"Oh come on." Fugaku said. Neji finally looked at him in the eye.

"I…" He started but stopped.

"Please, I insist! Besides there is nothing to worry about. I am the king." Fugaku said. He wasn't grinning Neji knew he meant it. He probably didn't even remember what he had done well tried to do he was drunk after all. Neji frown as he watched Fugaku pat the chair between him and Sasuke. Neji slowly sat down and Fugaku passed him a plate. Neji stayed silent before he hesitantly ate. Sasuke watched him wondering what was wrong and why he was so uncomfortable. Oh well he could asked later. Sasuke watched him a little longer before resuming his meal.

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm stopping there! Anyways did you like it? Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**Cole-Hyuuga: I'm sooo glad you like my story I wasn't going to continue before because I thought it sucked.**

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Hmm I wonder why Itachi killed his whole clan and that clan must be weak if they were all whipped out by a 13 year old. But since he didn't kill everyone he could of let his mother live.**

**Dragon77: Read this to find out what happens next sorry for the hold up!**

**coockie8: When I was watching the Naruto vs. Neji fight I didn't even know who he was or why they kept showing him. Hizashi should of let his brother die. **

**Anti-HIASHI FANCLUB FTW!**

**AppleLollipop-Chan: Here's the update sorry for the long wait!**

_**To all my readers sorry for making you wait for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**WARNINGS: SEX, YAOI, SASUNEJI!!!! **

**FOR GODS SAKES DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!**_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 9

Story start:

"Sasuke?" Came Neji's voice from the bathroom. "Yeah?" Sasuke asked looking towards the door as Neji walked out.

"Why aren't you disgusted by me?" Neji asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied confused as he sat next to Neji on the bed.

"You know my past so…why…" Neji muttered.

"I can't be disgusted by you. I told you I love you. Your uncle may have sold you but, you didn't want it. You were what six?" Sasuke said.

"No….nobody was ever so nice to me other than my cousins. Ever since my parents died….I thought everyone hated my. It feels so good to hear someone say they love me. Sasuke….I love you too." Neji said a he broke out into tears this was too good to be true. Sasuke sighed before pulling Neji into a hug. Neji cried even more did Sasuke really love him of would be just use him. Neji took the advantage and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke kissed back his tongue asking for entrance which Neji kindly granted. Sasuke continued kissing him and whipped his tears away before breaking the kiss and moving down his neck licking and biting. He removed Neji's shirt and sucked his nipple earning a soft moan from him. Neji massaged Sasuke's back before removing his shirt as Sasuke stole another kiss from him."Sasuke….hn I t-think we….s-should ugh…s-stop." Neji panted out."Why? Y-you want….this d-don't you?" Sasuke asked removing Neji's pants and grabbing his dick licking over it receiving a moan from Neji."Y-Yes but….hmm I…I don't think w-we." Neji got out as moaned, god that felt good.

"If you want me to stop I will Neji-chan." Sasuke whispered in his ear licking over it.

"Oh…Oh god…..uh d-don't stop just use a fucking condom….make me forget how they all f-felt." Neji said and let out a whimper.

"I better prepare you." Sasuke purred out. Reaching over into a desk draw he pulled out a bottle of lubricate and spread them over his fingers. The traced Neji's entrance felling him tense. "Shush Neji relax and it won't hurt. Neji let out a moan as the finger pushing into his ass as Sasuke said it didn't hurt and that he was grateful for. Sasuke inserted a second finger scissoring them. He replaced those with a third finger hitting Neji's sweet spot before pulling out leaving Neji to whine at the lost. Place a condom on a lubricating himself. He positioned himself waiting to see how Neji would react. When he got no reaction he pushed into Neji silencing his scream by covering his lips. Sasuke gave him time to get use to the feeling before Neji nodded and pushed against him closing his eyes telling him he was ready. Sasuke started thrusting in and out slowly as they both moan softly from the little bit of pleasure they felt. Neji eyes shot open as Sasuke hit a spot in his making him see Stars."Ohh yes S-Sasuke hit it a-again." He moaned out and Sasuke complied repeating the action a few times before taking Neji's cock in his hand and stroking it with the same pace of the thrust. Neji let out a scream as felt his release was almost there now.

"Sas- Sasuke I…I'm c-coming." Neji said before coming with a grunt. His ass tightened more then before making Sasuke reach his peak riding his orgasm to completion. Sasuke let out a sigh before collapsing onto Neji before rolling off to lay next to him.

"Well was that good?" He asked catching his breath. Neji smiled a bit.

"Hell yeah." What is short reply as he laid his head on Sasuke's chest.

"That's good. Hey Neji do you want to be together." Sasuke asked.

"Hmm sure if you do…Do you?" Neji looked up into his eyes.

"Of course. Let's go to bed now." Sasuke said laying down.

"Goodnight Sasuke." Neji said closing his eyes.

"Night Neji." Sasuke said kissing his once more before they both fell into a quiet slumber.

________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like? I will try to update faster next time, sorry for making you wait so long. P.S. Sorry for the shortness!**

**Review!!! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Replies to Reviews:_

**Cole-Hyuuga**: **Yes I updated. Sorry for making you wait. Oh and Hiashi, he's a coming.**

**AppleLollipop-Chan: I'm sooo glad you liked it. Sorry for the shortness. Please enjoy this chapter! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 10

_Story start:_

Neji awoke and let out a yelp when he saw Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he nearly fell off the bed. "What wrong with you Neji?!"

"Don't….Don't tell me we…We didn't did we?!"

"Oh…we did have sex if that's what you mean." "Yea that's what I mean.""Do you regret it.""Well no…not really but, well…." Neji started trailing off. "We used a condom right?" He suddenly asked. "Yeah don't you remember?" Sasuke asked a bit irritated. What was this kid's problem? He did want it didn't he?

"Thank god! Look…sorry for waking you and stuff."

"It's ok. Neji…do you remember anything from last night?"Yeah." Neji said nodded. "I do." He added.

"What do you remember?" "I remember how good you were…and I remember we're together now.""That's good I thought you had forgotten everything.""Never.""Why don't you go fix me some breakfast." Sasuke said giving the brunette a peck on the lips.

Neji quickly got dressed before leaving the room to prepare breakfast.

________________________________________________________________________

"So Neji how come you don't go to school?" Sasuke asked while helping Neji with the food."Well…I can't really afford it." Neji replied."Oh…even with this job." Sasuke asked surprised. "Yeah they pay me but, not enough." Neji muttered. "I was pulled out of school at 12.""Where are you living?" Sasuke asked now. Neji let out a sigh."In a apartment." Neji said."I mean what's your address?" Sasuke said. Neji could be so stupid."I'm not going to tell you that in here." Neji said, didn't Sasuke know that this house was full of maids and stuff."Fine…I just think we should tell each other stuff since…" Sasuke stopped himself. Shit he forgot about his father. "Done." Neji said as he finished cooking.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"Breakfast is ready." Neji replied to the raven who nodded dumbly. Neji quickly went to making the table leaving Sasuke standing in the kitchen looking stupid. "Something smells good." Came Itachi's voice.

"Thanks." Was Neji's reply as he smiled placing a plate on the table.

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi said snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hey Itachi." Sasuke answered moving from that spot.

"Thinking about school?" Itachi asked."Yeah." Sasuke said now sitting next to his brother. School. He hated school. Poor Neji. Neji was pulled out of school when he was twelve. He missed five years over education. Sasuke may have hated school but, he didn't think he would want to be pulled out. Well maybe only if he was being but into a different school. Neji was so smart too. A genius, but how if he missed 'FIVE' years of school. Sasuke couldn't understand that. He look over to his servant, and now boyfriend. Neji didn't deserver to be a servant.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sasuke….are we going to tell your parents about us being together?" Neji said lifting his head off Sasuke's chest. "Yeah. Let's do it now." Sasuke said. "If they don't approve us…then just know I love you." "Ok." Neji said. Sasuke gave him a quick kiss before taking his hand and leading him to his parents room. With a sigh, Sasuke gave three strong knocks.

"Come in!" Came Mikoto's voice.

"Mom….Dad…I have to tell you something." Sasuke started taking a deep breath. "In the few weeks that Neji and I have known each other…we fell in love….and we.. Well we're together. Do you approve us?" Sasuke asked holding on tightly to Neji's hand. After a few moments of silence he looked down."Sasuke I love you with all my heart…and what makes you happy makes me happy. You have my approval." Mikoto said breaking the horrible silence. A small smile lit up on Neji's face, though Sasuke's expression remain the same serious. He had expected his mother to approve but, what about Fugaku."Sasuke as much as I feel that you shouldn't be gay….you both have my approval…." Fugaku said firmly making Sasuke's head snap towards him. "Be good to my son boy." He said his gaze on Neji. Neji looked surprised but nodded none the less. "Thank you both…" Sasuke said with a bow.

"Yes! Thank you we really appreciate your approval toward this situation!" Neji said cheerfully bowing as well.

"Sasuke is very lucky to have someone as beautiful as you!" Mikoto said to Neji smiling. Neji looked down as he felt himself turning red again. Damn it! What was with these Uchiha's making him blush.

"Thank you for the compliment." Neji said happily.

"Come on Neji let us give them time to be alone." Sasuke said taking Neji's hand and pulling the boy out the room. Once they arrived in Sasuke's room they saw Itachi sitting on the chair.

"So you two are together now. I heard you got mom and dad's approval. That's not all I heard though." Itachi said smirking. "I heard what you two did last night." He added. Making both of the younger boys blush.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled at his brother who just laughed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I really hope you liked it!!! Sorry if it's too short! I have just writen it today. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Cole-Hyuuga: Here's Hiashi. And it will be over soon.**

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…wah!**

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 8

_Story start:_

Neji walked through his house into the living room before collapsing on the couch with a sigh. Neji closed his eyes drifting off to sleep…

**-Dream-**

"_Sasuke oh…g-god!" Neji yelled as Sasuke thrusted into him. "Ah…S-Sasuke…I.. I can't…oh….I'm coming!"_

"_Go…ugh….r-right ahead." Sasuke muttered the best he could._

"_SASUKE!" Neji called as he came. Sasuke came right after the boy pulling out of his lover. _

"_Neji…God that was so good." Sasuke said stroking through Neji's hair as the boy laid on his chest._

"_I hn k-know…" Neji panted out._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Neji passionately, his hands slipped down to Neji's waist. Sasuke's tongue slip in Neji's mouth. Neji's tongue flicked Sasuke's teasingly. Sasuke smirked through the kiss and explored Neji's mouth with his tongue, their tongues wrestled as they both pulled back to breathe. Neji whispered, after catching his breath, "I love you, Sasuke…"Sasuke's hand caressed his lover's cheek," I love you too Neji.."_

"_Now lets sleep." Sasuke said and got a soft nod in return. __**--**_

_Neji sat in his room holding box of pregnancy test he sigh standing and walking to his bathroom. 'Please don't be positive' was the only thing running through his head as he answer to one of his special needs. He looked at the test and- wait was that smiley face. Neji felt tears fill his eyes. 'This has to be wrong. We used a condom didn't we?'_

_--_

"_Sasuke god…hn…I.. I need y-you now! F-Forget the condom."_

_--_

"_Damn it how could I be so stupid? How could I even think I could have a relationship?"_

_

* * *

_

Neji's eyes snapped open. He sat up immediately.

"Shit! Sasuke doesn't know about that…I have to leave him." Neji muttered to himself. "I can't believe I forgot about that." Neji stood up reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and took a deep breath before dialing Sasuke's number. Hoping for the boy to pick up.

"Uchiha Sasuke here how many I help you.""Sasuke…it's Neji.""Hey Neji what's up.""Umm…Sasuke can you come over.""I guess so. Are you ok? You seem a bit panicked.""I'm fine. Just come over."

* * *

Neji walked to the door when heard the bell ring. He unlocked and opened it.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Hey…well come on in." Neji said.

"Hmm…is this how you greet me?" Sasuke asked with a smirk walking in sitting on the couch.

"Sasuke. We need to talk." Neji said seriously.

"Is something wrong." Sasuke said concerned, smirk completely faded."No nothing…would you like a drink." Neji muttered walking into the kitchen. He handed Sasuke a glass which he had already prepared tea in before Sasuke arrived."Sure. Thanks."

Neji nodded taking a seat next to Sasuke. The two drunk their tea in silence. Neji sat the empty cup on the table and sighed. He turned to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Sasuke I…I want to end our relationship." Neji said. Sasuke let out a fake chuckle.

"Stop joking Neji." He said he knew Neji wasn't joking from the seriousness in his voice and his eyes.

"I'm sorry to put you through this." Neji said now breaking eye contact. He felt horrible. So guilty.

"So your just going to end this relationship like that? After we worked so hard to make it work?""I'm sorry. I was just to slow to realize I'm not ready for a relationship.""Why? Why the fuck not?! If you weren't ready for a god damn relationship you should of said that before you decided you wanted to screw!" Sasuke yelled looking angry. "So what you were playing a little game with me?"

"No. I…""Your lost at words now?"

"I'm sorry….but, I don't want to break contact with you…can't we be…friends?"

"Forget it Neji."

"Oh…well I guy you should leave.""Yeah I will.""Goodbye…" Neji said trying to keep his voice strong. ________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke rushed out the door. He didn't want Neji to see him cry. Stupid Neji. He ran through the streets until he arrived at his house. Slamming the door open he went into his room ignoring the cries of concern from others. Sasuke growled in frustration, collapsing onto he bed. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore and just let them come running down his face.

"Sasuke?" Came a soft voice. "Sasuke sweetie can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah." Sasuke stuttered out trying to whip away his tears.

Mikoto opened the door and entered the room, taking a seat on the bed.

"Sasuke…honey what wrong?" She asked softly.

"It's nothing." Sasuke tried to reassure.

"Please tell me. I know something is bothering you.""Neji broke up with me.""W-Why?""He just called me over telling me we need to talk, then he just broke up with me.""Oh…Sasuke I'm sorry."

"He acted like our relationship meant nothing. Like he never cared.""It's ok….when this sort of thing happens you just have to move on.""I can't. I l-love h-him. I guess I can understand he wasn't ready for a relationship because of what his uncle did to him.""What that be sweetie."

"He s-sold him…s-sold his b-body….then he r-raped him." Sasuke said sobbing. "He was only six when it started."

"Oh my god. That poor baby." Mikoto said tears coming into her eyes. She quickly whipped them away. She moved and hugged her son. "Sasuke don't worry I help you get through this."

"Thanks mom." Sasuke said offering her a smile.

* * *

Neji sighed as he heard his doorbell ring.

"Hey Lee call me back later." He said to his best friend over the phone. He hung up and headed towards the door opening it. Neji couldn't control his body as he started shaking while he looked into the cold eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hello Neji-kun." Hiashi said in a cruel and cold voice.

* * *

**Tada! Did you like it? Hiashi is here. What will happen? Review to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry for the looooooooong wait! Here the next chappy! Hope you like it and thanks for being patient and supporting!**

_**Still Love **_

Chapter 12

_Story start:_

"Hello Neji."

"H-Hiashi-sama?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"W-what are y-you doing here?" The boy asked, dumbstruck.

"I'm just reclaiming my property." Hiashi smirked

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Neji shouted.

"I won't 'have' to touch you if you come with me willingly." Hiashi said.

"N-Never!" Neji shook his head, taking a few steps back.

"I'm not stupid Neji. I knew you would resist. You're a smart person but, so am I. I would never come unprepared."

"What are you talking abo- Mpfh!" Neji was cut off in mid-sentence as a rag was push to his mouth. He struggled against the iron grip that was holding him. How did one of Hiashi's men get into the house?

"Don't struggle Neji you'll only make it worst for yourself."

Neji refused to listen he continued struggling. He was feeling weaker then before but that didn't stop him. His vision was blurred and his legs felt heavy. If that man wasn't holding him he would have fell. He would have cried out for help. He would have run.

* * *

Hinata sat a plate with bread and cheese on it on the ground in Neji's cell. He had been the a week now.

"I'm so sorry Nii-san." She muttered placing a glass of water near the food.

"….I k-know." Neji muttered back, he was not able to speak louder, since his throat was so dry. "It's n-not your f-fault your father is a fucked u-up a-asshole."

"You don't deserve this." She whispered quietly. "I'll help you out of here."

"You c-can't. I-I d-don't want him to h-hurt you." He said hate clearly in his voice.

"Are you stupid Neji? I can't just leave you here!" She nearly yelled. "Sorry." She apologizes almost immediately after.

Neji had flinched and his trembling had yet to crease.

"It's fine. P-Perhaps y-you should g-go."

"I guess…" She muttered tears coming into her eyes.

"Hinata, please….d-don't do anything s-stupid." He nearly begged. He didn't want her to get hurt because she was trying to help him.

"I won't Nii-san." Hinata whisper turning to leave, her footsteps echoing through the halls. She had to think of a plan to get him out of there.

* * *

"Good day, nephew."

"Don't you dare call me that! I will never be your nephew."

"What a naughty thing to say."

"Fuck you!"

"If you really want to put that mouth of your's to use then I will let you do so." Hiashi said releasing his already hard erection from his pants.

"I won't! I won't do that! I'm not your whore anymore!" Neji spat.

"Shhh…now Neji, you use to be such a good boy. What happened?" Hiashi asked stroking Neji's cheek.

"I stopped being your slut!" Neji yelled slapping his hand away.

"Oh Neji, when will you learn. You will always be mine. You thought you could escape but there will never be a way out. Your mine Neji. Mine."

"Stop it! I'm not yours!" Neji yelled, shaking his head.

"Do I have to show you your mine?"

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Neji shouted yanking away.

"Shush Neji-chan. I can touch you whenever I want." Hiashi placed a finger to the boy's lips silencing him before, shoving him to the ground.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Neji cried out as he was pushed to the ground.

"You're still as beautiful as before." Hiashi whispered tugging the boy's pants roughly down. "I hope you're still as tight as before seeing as though someone else has recently used you."

Neji whimpered as Hiashi's finger circled his hole. He yelps as Hiashi pushed two in.

He could feel sweat dripping from his forehead as he bit his lip trying to restrain himself from making even the slightest sound in of either pain or pleasure.

"I won't have to prepare you long." Hiashi whispered licking over Neji's ear.

Neji refused to reply.

He hissed as Hiashi pushed a third finger in twisting and turning them. Neji bit his lip harder trying not to cry out as Hiashi yanked his finger out before ramming it back in and repeating the action, over and over again, before finally pulling his hand out and lining his erection up with the tight hole of Neji.

"Father!" Came a cry.

Hiashi groaned. "Hinata, get out of here."

"No father I can't let you do that to him anymore." Hina

"Just mind your own business." Hiashi said covering himself.

"Please, Please father, don't do this to him."

"He needs to be taught a lesson." Hiashi told her licking over Neji's neck

"No…no he doesn't!"

"Hinata! Hinata, get out of here! Just go! You shouldn't get involved." Neji yelled.

"You should listen to your older cousin. He knows better.""Father why?" She was crying, she could fell the tears run down her cheeks as she continued to sob. "Why must you hurt him in such a way?"

"Neither of you seem to understand, this must be done because, Neji belongs to me. I won't kill your precious cousin; I'll even allow you to treat his wounds afterwards. Now I give you a minute to leave because if you stay you will witness something that isn't pretty."

"Please Hinata, just listen to me! Get out of here now! GO!"

"I can't j-just…l-leave you..."

"I can't let you be hurt! In anyway, so just leave! Now." Hinata stood in place trembling.

"20 seconds Hinata."

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It hurt too much to be so helpless while a love was being hurt right in front of you.

"10 seconds."

She watched her cousin's face; his expression was one she couldn't describe. His expression cut right through her heart, the looks of fear, concern, and pain…pain. That was what her poor cousin; almost brother's life consisted of.

His expression wasn't the only this that cut through her. No. Not just that look, but, his words. They ring in her head like a bell. Like a tune that repeated over and over.

_I can't let you be hurt! I can't let you be hurt! I can't let you be hurt! _

It hurt that her cousin wanted to protect her and she couldn't do a thing to help him. She could still hear he father counting, still hear Neji begging her to leave, still feel the tears that ran down her face, still see that look on her cousin's face, still see his tears…wait… Neji was crying. He was crying for her.

"5...4...3-"

"I'm sorry Nii-san!" She turned and ran out the room. Neji released a sigh glaring at Hiashi who smirked.

"Well, it's just you and me now." Hiashi chuckled. "The girl ruined the mood, didn't she?"

Neji glared harder, struggling.

Hiashi chuckled. "I see you're eager."

Neji growled, pulling on the chains that bound his wrist.

"No problem, I'm fairly hard again." Hiashi said, licking the young man's neck once more.

* * *

Sasuke sat silently in class his head on the desk. He wouldn't even have gone to school if Itachi hadn't forced him. If the older Uchiha hadn't '**somehow' **convinced him to get out of bed. If his brother hadn't told him school could help take his mind off Neji.

Now, that he sat in the classroom, not hearing the teacher's words or anyone else's for that matter, he was annoyed. Why was he annoyed? Simple. He was annoyed because, Itachi had been wrong.

He knew he shouldn't be mad at Itachi. The older boy had done nothing wrong. He was only worried about his younger brother, as any good sibling would be, if their brother or sister had falling into a deep, dark depression and refused to leave their bedroom or speak to anyone for two days.

He couldn't believe that Neji had just ended his first 'real' relationship with someone. He had thought Neji was different and he thought wrong. What if Neji had lied about everything, since he had clearly lied when he said the words 'I love you'.

"Oh come on Sasuke, get over it." His overly happy blond friend said "It's not like the first time you broke up with someone. Let's go to lunch!"

Sasuke allowed the boy to pull him. While being dragged to the cafeteria he realized that, Naruto had been right. It wasn't like his first breakup or any other breakup, it was much worst.

Neji might have been the first person he truly loved and for the other boy to end it like that was just painful. Sasuke never thought he would be over Neji. It was almost as if his heart didn't want him to, although he wished he could just simply 'get over it' as the blond had said.

Sasuke didn't notice how fast the line had moved. He took a tray and ordered his food stalked to the lunch tabled nearly passing the tabled and his friend yanked him down to sit beside him.

A girl he had never seen before sat on the other side of Naruto, while his friends Kiba, Sai, and Shikamaru sat on the opposite side of the table.

"So Sasuke, this is my girlfriend, Hinata."

"N-Nice to m-meet you."Sasuke nodded, studying the girl. She looked kind of like Neji, she had the same kind of eyes, those beautiful moon colored eyes. For a moment he thought he was looking Neji in the face. He heard the others snickering and shook himself back into reality, he quickly turned his face away from Hinata, who was blushing. Naruto glared at him.

"Hey Sasuke, don't tell me you got the hots for my girlfriend.

"No no…it's not like that."

"So what is it?" Kiba laughed out. "You were staring at her for long a while."

"Shut up jackass. That doesn't mean anything." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah Kiba it just means that she caught his eye." Sai smiled wickedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the two of them.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke, I heard about your recent relationship downfall."

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at him.

"I heard from Naruto you just broke up."

"Is that so? What you do this time?" Kiba butted in.

"For your information, I didn't do a thing." Sasuke snapped before turning his attention to Hinata. "You're a Hyuuga right?" A nod. "You wouldn't happen to know Hyuuga Neji, would you?"

"He's…He's my c-cousin."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

'_Neji is this girl's cousin' _"Is that so?" He muttered.

She nodded although she knew it wasn't really a question. She was confused to why he asked of her cousin. The thought of Neji nearly brought her to tears.

"Is…is t-there any reason y-you…ask of this….I-im-information?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I get the feeling that this Neji kid is the one you just broke up with. Am I right?" Shikamaru smirked when the other boy sent him an icy glance.

"I…"

"S-So you were in a r-relationship with my co-cousin?"

"No…Yes…I-"

"Oh so that explains why you were checking out Hinata." Kiba joked. "Damn Uchiha, you really like those Hyuugas."

"It's nothing like that! Yes I dated Neji, and he broke up with me! I wasn't checking Hinata out! You guys really like to piss me off." Sasuke snapped and stormed away leaving the others behind.

Ok…maybe he overreacted a little, he knew that the dog lover had only been joking, yet it made him so angry.

It was Neji's fault. Neji was the reason for his depression, the reason he was so irrational, and the reason he was so mad. It was all because of Neji. He would hear hell from Itachi about this later, but he didn't feel like going back to that place.

* * *

***A month later***

Neji tried to loosen the chains around his wrist but he wasn't succeeding at all.

"Keep trying that and you'll only end up hurt."

"What do you want?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Someone needs an attitude check." The girl said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hanabi…"

"Father told me to bring you your food." She showed him the plate. "But, now I don't think you deserve it."

"I'm not hungry anyway." Neji replied, bitterly.

"You won't get out of here that way…" She spoke in a warning but, bored tone.

"What way?" Neji asked, a bit confused. What did she mean?

"By starving yourself…." She replied.

"I can try." Neji said.

She shrugged. "I'm telling you it won't work but," She placed the plate on the floor. "Do what you want."

Neji closed his eyes listening to her fading footsteps.

* * *

Itachi stood outside of his brother's bedroom door. The younger prince hadn't come out the room in weeks. Itachi was concerned.

He knew his brother would be upset about his break-up with Neji but, he didn't expect him to be this bad.

None of his prior break-ups had him this depressed. He must of had more than just a crush of Neji.

"Sasuke, come out of that room!" Itachi order.

"No! Just go away Itachi." Sasuke yelled to him.

"You missed almost a whole month of school. You don't talk to anyone. This isn't good for you." Itachi said, concern showing.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked

"Because I'm your brother! Now, open this door before I break it down." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed.

From outside Itachi heard a click telling him the door had been unlocked.

"Happy?" Sasuke asked throwing the door opening.

"Get dress, Sasuke." He told the boy.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, confused. He didn't plan on leaving today.

"You're going to school today."

_~later~_

Sasuke growled as he looked outside. It was raining. He had to walk to the bus stop. He shouldn't of turn down the offer his butler made to drive him to school.

Sasuke looked at his watch. He was sure there was school today so either no one decided to take the bus or he missed the bus. Looked like he was walking to school.

Sasuke sighed. This was all Itachi's fault. If he hadn't woken him up and forced him to go to school. Why couldn't he just let him be depressed?

What did a prince need school for anyway? 'Neji, never went to school and look how smart he is.' Sasuke shook his head. He had to get Neji off his mind. Neji didn't matter.

"Stupid Itachi…" He grumbled as he begin the walk towards the school. How could the day get any worse?

* * *

Hiashi walked to the cell his nephew sat in. The boy had his eyes closed and his back against the bar. The plate of food Hiashi had told his daughter to give to Neji was untouched.

Hiashi chuckled. Neji cracked an eye open to look at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hiashi asked. "I noticed you're not eating and if you try to starve yourself I'll just go out and buy a tube so I can pump baby food into your stomach. There's no way out. You belong to me and unless I say other wise your not going anywhere."

Neji didn't reply.

"So…you're just not going to speak anymore?" Hiashi asked taking the plate. "I'll be back later. Just continue on with whatever it is you're doing."

* * *

Sasuke sat outside getting ready to eat lunch. It had stop raining but, it was still a little damp outside. Before he could take a bite he heard a cry. His name.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata-san? What is it?" He asked.

"I…I need your help…" She said. She sounded desperate.

"With what?" Sasuke asked her, wondering why she came to him of all people. "What's this about?"

She took a deep breath. She needed to get help and he was the only one she thought to go to. "Um…It's about…N-Neji-Ni-san..."

_**To be continued…**_

**Done! I'm proud of myself! I hope you guys enjoy! Please Review! Even if you didn't like it. Your feedback helps me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still love**

**Chapter 13**

_*Story start*_

"Oh…" Was all he cared to say, he didn't feel like talking about Neji. He placed his lunch down, looking up at her to see her fidgeting and trying to avoid eye contact.

"What do you need?" He asked growing impatient when she didn't reply. "Well!"  
No answer.

"Are you going to say something or are we just go-"

"Neji…. He….um…It's hard to explain….But…My father…And Neji…They….Um…"

"Hold on. Slow down. This isn't making sense. What's wrong with Neji…and what does your father have to do with it." Sasuke asked, getting a bit concerned.

"He…"

"He what?"

"Well…Nii-san…"

"What? Spit it out already!"

Hinata flinched at the shout and begin fidgeting. Sasuke sighed. This was going to take forever.

* * *

Neji winces as he fell to the ground. He spit out a mouthful of blood before wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Hiashi towered over him, grinning evilly. "You really are stupid, aren't you nephew?"

Neji glared up at him but, said nothing.

"Do you really think I wasn't expecting you to try and run away." Hiashi laughed. "And you're supposed to be a genius. I guess they were wrong about that nephew."

"Shut up! Stop calling me that. I'm not you're nephew. You make it clear that I'm nothing to you."

Hiashi looked upset at that even a bit sympathetic. "That's not true at all, my little, Neji." He smile pushing a lock of hair behind the boy's ear.

"You definatly are not nothing to me." Hiashi kneels down in front of the boy.

"Would you like to know what you are to me?" Hiashi asks, his face only inches away from Neji's.

Neji's only response is to turn his head but, the man continues anyway.

"You're my little sex toy." Hiashi grabs hold of the boys head kissing him.

Neji angrily pushes him away. "Stop touching me!" He growls.

Hiashi responses to this, with a smack in the face.

Neji crashes to the ground glaring up at Hiashi once again.

"This pride you've gotten when you were away is sickening." Hiashi growled. "I can't wait to break it."

* * *

"You're father what?" Sasuke asked. "T-That's disgusting!" He was shock by what Hinata had just told him. Too shock to do move. "B-B-Bu-But why are you telling me this? Call the police!"

"I-I c-can't."

"Why not? Why can't you? This has to be illegal."

"Nii-san doesn't want anyone to know. But, I h-had to t-talk t-to s-so-someone. That's why I c-came to you." Hinata was now crying in the Uchiha's arms. Sasuke was happy to know they were the only ones in the area at the moment. It would be embarrassing for anyone else to see this especially since Sauske felt his eyes tearing up a bit as well. "I j-just c-couldn't do nothing and l-let him d-d-die!" Hinata managed to sob out."

"Okay… Listen to me Hinata. You gotta pull it together." Sasuke said. "When you go home…don't do anything to make anyone think you told anybody about this. Just act normal. We're gonna find a way to get Neji out of there."

"B-But w-what if my father….." She trailed off unable to finish that sentence, Sasuke, however, knew what she meant.

"That's not going to happen. So don't even think about it. Neji gonna be just find got it?"

She nodded. "Good."

_**RING**_

Hinata jumped as the bell ringed.

"Come on." Sasuke called walking towards to building. "Lemme walk you to class."

"T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem."

With that the two walked back into the school and toward class.

* * *

_**A really short chapter but, there is more please wait for the next update. **_

_**Hey...that rhymed. lol.  
**_


End file.
